16 August 1988 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1988-08-16 ; Comments *Peel plays a couple of album tracks from artists covering Johnny Cash's songs from the tribute compilation album - 'Til Things Are Brighter...A Tribute To Johnny Cash and also Carcass' Reek Of Putrefaction. He also plays a couple of tracks from the Siddeleys new single. *Peel mentions that Fred Frith of Half Japanese was once rude to him 18 years ago, and Sheila his wife has not forgiven him for that. He claims that his wife can recognise Fred Frith's guitar work and whenever he plays any of Frith's records at home, she comes in and says that's that Fred Frith isn't it?. *Peel mistakenly calls the My Bloody Valentine's single, Slow, which is the b-side of their You Made Me Realise track, but then corrects himself after the record gets played. *Peel mentioned that Marc Riley asked him to sing on the Johnny Cash compilation album, but found the lyrics of singing for the song 'Five Feet High And Risin', as too fast. Instead, Tracey And Melissa Beehive of Voice Of The Beehive covered the track. *Peel says that if he ever loses his job on radio, the last track he would play would be a sermon called Dry Bones In The Valley from Aretha Franklin's father, C.L. Franklin. Tracklisting * File 1 *Mekons: Folsom Prison Blues (v/a album - 'Til Things Are Brighter...A Tribute To Johnny Cash) Red Rhino *Popinjays: So Close (12" - Don't Go Back) Big Cat *Carcass: Malignant Defecation (album - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *Swan LakeAlias name for producer Todd Terry.: In The Name Of Love (12" - In The Name Of Love / The Dream) Champion *Half Japanese: U.S. Teens Are Spoiled Bums (7") 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Masters Of The Obvious: Rot Rot Rot (7" - Hammeroid) Tulpa Productions *My Bloody Valentine: You Made Me Realise (7") Creation *Don Baron: D.J. Imitators (Vocal) (12") UNI *David McComb: Country Boy (v/a album - 'Til Things Are Brighter...A Tribute To Johnny Cash) Red Rhino *Gray Tones: Weird One (v/a album - Strummin' Mental! Volume One) Link *Perfect Disaster: All The Stars (album - Asylum Road) Fire *Siddeleys: Are You STILL Evil When You're Sleeping? (12" - Sunshine Thuggery) Sombrero *Ha'ashem Tamid (The Always Guilty One)Alias name for Israeli singer & TV figure Yair Nitzani.: Sex Mashmin (7" - Monitin (Reputation)) Lyntone *Playground: Seeking The Truth (7") Fourth Dimension *Lemonheads: Burying Ground (album - Creator) Taang! *Longsy D. + Cut Master M.C.: To The Rhythm (12") Big One *'File 2' *Carcass: Mucopurulence Excretor (album - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *Shamen: It's All Around (album - Strange Day Dreams) Materiali Sonori *Tuff Crew: Open Field Attack (album - Danger Zone) Soo Deff *Bolt Thrower: Attack In The Aftermath (album - In Battle There Is No Law!) Vinyl Solution *Siddeleys: Bribes And Bruises (12" - Sunshine Thuggery) Sombrero *Ahcene AdjroudAn Algerian singer.: Thayrime Themouth (album - Adounith) Globe Style *Kit: My Design (12") Play Hard *Eric B. & Rakim: Musical Massacre (album - Follow The Leader) UNI *Desecration: Desecration (7" - Who's In Control?) TPC *Stitched-Back Foot Airman: Invented By Robots (12" - Costa Del Sol) In Tape *Gene Phillips And His Rhythm Aces: Rock Bottom (album - I Like 'Em Fat) Ace *Tad: Ritual Device (7" - Daisy / Ritual Device) Sub Pop *House Of Love: Destroy The Heart (7") Creation *Robson Banda And The New Black Eagles: Nyimbo Yakwasu (v/a album - Zimbabwe Frontline) Earthworks *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Long Black Veil (album - Kicking Against The Pricks) Mute File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1988-08-16A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1988-08-16B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:54:09 * 2) 0:55:28 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo ; Footnotes Category:Radio Bremen Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes